Erase
by Force Rouge
Summary: Deux silhouettes sur la plage. Le soleil se lève mais peut-il rendre la vie? Peut-il réparer tout ce qui a été fait? Même l'amour doit parfois faire retraite.


Disclaimer: Not my own.  
Note: No, i'm not back. Mais je suis en train d'écrire le nouveau chapitre de Tussanus Postea, seulement cette idée m'a ennuyée toute la soirée, avant que je ne me mette finalement à l'écrire. Et je peux vous dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. Comme une gamine, comme un bébé, pour quelques mots jetés sur le papier. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si, au final, peu m'importe. La thérapie par l'écriture, ça semble marcher. Anyways, Enjoy It!

* * *

Le soleil se levait. Un ciel noir, couvert de nuages cachant la lune, et soudain, une explosion de couleurs alors que les rayons de l'astre éclairaient l'air, allumant des lumières dans la brume, faisant flamber les cieux. Seul, au beau milieu d'une plage, faisant face à la mer, les pieds dans l'eau, deux jeunes hommes regardaient le spectacle avec des yeux d'enfants. L'un d'eux, les cheveux bouclés, noirs, une masse dévorante lui tombant sur les épaules en vagues enragées, des yeux verts larges, plongeait les mains dans le sable, en une caresse continue, tandis que l'autre, plus grand, emmitouflé dans une cape noire longue, des cheveux châtains fins et tombant en rideau devant ses yeux olives, fixait sans bouger la ligne d'horizon qui s'animait peu à peu. On voyait presque de l'autre coté de la Manche, par ce temps, maintenant que la brume matinale se dissipait dans le vent marin, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de briser le silence, toujours, pour expliquer les choses au petit brun à ses cotés.

« Là-bas, c'est la France. Ils ont une langue bizarre, très compliquée, mais très belle, ils sont assez révolutionnaires, mais c'est un des plus beaux pays au monde.

- Tu parles comme si tu l'avais déjà visité. Constata le deuxième, toujours les mains dans le sable frais, traçant des motifs de ses doigts, les yeux fixés vers le ciel.

- Je ne sais plus. Ma mère... Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle? Lilzbeth. Elle était française, avant de rencontrer mon père. D'une grande famille, ils ont fait tout un foin lorsqu'elle leur a dit qu'elle se mariait avec lui. Après tout, le fils d'une des plus vieilles familles anglaises n'était pas assez bien pour elle! » Un rire içi, sec et sans joie, comme s'il se rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. « Elle était toujours heureuse. Toujours à me parler de sa chère France, combien elle lui manquait, mais combien elle nous aimait, mon père et moi. Combien elle aurait voulu qu'on retourne tous les trois là-bas, pour vivre en paix.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait?

- Je crois... » Un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il cherchait ses souvenirs, une grimace alors que la douleur pénétrait son cerveau. « Il y avait une guerre. Quelqu'un cherchait à prendre le pouvoir et... » La douleur pulsait soudain avec plus de force, et c'était à se demander comment il faisait encore pour tenir et parler. L'habitude, sans doute. « Mon père... Il était engagé dans une sorte d'armée. Je crois que ça m'enrageait, mais Maman disait toujours qu'il faisait ça pour nous, pour que plus tard je sois heureux. En attendant, elle ne voulait pas partir en France sans lui et... »

Des larmes se formaient lentement le long de ses joues, descendant silencieusement jusque dans son cou, alors qu'il cherchait des mots à mettre sur les images qui se jouaient dans sa tête. C'était comme voir un film à travers un filtre, sans le son, être jeté au beau milieu d'une histoire sans moyen de connaître les personnages, contrait de regarder sans comprendre. Un mouvement, et une tête brune pleine de sable venait se poser sur son épaule, alors que les doigts salés et froids du garçon aux yeux verts essuyaient délicatement ses paupières et ses joues.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite? » Maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui était suffisamment important pour lui faire tant de mal.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle plus. » Un aveu difficile à faire, malgré le temps.

- Pas grave. Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre? » Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Je crois... Mon père s'est trouvé du mauvais coté. Ils sont venus me chercher à l'école pour me dire qu'il allait être emprisonner et recevoir un 'baiser', mais après, je me souviens d'une lueur blanche et...

- Et on s'est rencontrés.

- Oui. » Un silence à nouveau, plus confortable, avant que le brun ne commence à énumérer les choses.

- Donc, tu as vécu dans une famille riche, été dans une école bizarre où vous parliez tous en latin et appreniez des runes et la botanique, ton père s'est retrouvé coincé dans un truc mafieux, il a fini par se faire choper, le gars pour lequel il travaillait est mort et il est allé en prison, tu as fini dans la rue à ta majorité parce que tout votre argent a été saisi, et depuis ta mémoire disparaît. C'est ça? Oh, et n'oublions pas toute l'histoire sur comment t'as réussi à me sortir de cette bagarre en moins de deux. C'était sensationnel. »

Le châtain acquiesça, n'osant pas lui expliquer qu'il ne souvenait même plus de leur rencontre. Il avait de vagues flashs, dans lesquels il se rappelait avoir discuté avec lui, mais c'était à peine s'il souvenait de son nom, et de comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage. Tout était flou. Tout disparaissait, de plus en plus vite, les gens, les noms, les visages. Les voix, les odeurs, les rires. Un jour, il avait été voir un thérapiste, peut-être sur un conseil du brun, pour savoir comment récupérer la mémoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Le médecin avait été bien incrédule de voir que son cerveau était en train de s'auto détruire de lui-même, d'effacer peu à peu tout ce qu'il contenait. Ce n'était pas son inconscient qui lui cachait la vérité, il ne faisait aucun blocage. Il était simplement en train de mourir d'amnésie. De mourir tout court, car lorsque cette tumeur, cette maladie, ce virus, qu'importe le nom qu'ils lui donnaient, aurait fini de dévorer ses souvenirs, elle se tournerait vers autre chose. Ses fonctions vitales. Sa respiration, sa vue, même ses nerfs. Jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre.

Jour après jour, heure après heure, il se voyait dépérir, et sans le brun près de lui, il n'aurait même pas su ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait fait de lui sa mémoire, il lui transmettait tout ce dont il se souvenait dans l'instant, pour qu'il le lui rappelle plus tard, dans un espoir vain de stopper le processus.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel désormais, alors que les cris des oiseaux résonnaient autour d'eux, que la route au loin derrière les collines de sable faisait un bruit régulier, que quelques rares touristes se promenaient en parlant sur les sentiers. Ils étaient seuls sur la plage cependant, même si la mer s'était retiré un peu, laissant leurs pieds mouillés sécher par la caresse de l'astre, que le sable sec glissait lentement jusqu'au sol, formant un petit tas. C'était dans des moments comme ça, quand il ne se souvenait même plus de son propre nom, qu'il avait tendance à partir, à fermer son esprit. Mais un petit brun avait décidé autrement.

« Tu te souviens de cette histoire que tu m'as raconté, un jour? » Murmura-t-il, toujours posé contre l'épaule du plus grand, caressant ses mains entre les siennes pour en faire une ancre, pour qu'il reste.

- Laquelle?

- Ma préférée.

- Je ne me souviens pas... » Les mots étaient de moins en moins évidents à sortir, alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans la désorientation de ne même pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais cette voix qui avait décidé de parler lui disait quelque chose.

- Alors laisse moi te la raconter. C'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon, qui avait grandi sans parents. Un jour, on vient lui annoncer qu'il va pouvoir quitter les gens chez qui il vit, pour aller dans une école très réputée, alors il est heureux. Il se fait des amis, vit plein d'aventures très dangereuses, se retrouve dans des situations qui auraient pu le tuer, mais il s'en sort toujours. Il se bat contre quelqu'un de très méchant, quelqu'un qui lui en veut, qui a tué ses parents et veut le tuer à son tour. Il est effrayé, il voit les gens autour de lui mourir, il veut fuir.» La voix posa, mais les caresses continuèrent, alors que les mots lentement s'imposaient dans sa tête. Il connaissait cette histoire. « Et puis, quelqu'un vient. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas bien, quelqu'un qui devrait le détester pour ce qu'il a fait et qui pourtant ne lui en veut pas. Quelqu'un qui l'aide à se relever, quelqu'un qui le supporte lorsque tout devient trop dur à supporter. Quelqu'un qui lui sauve la vie, qui l'oblige à manger, à dormir, qui le fait boire jusqu'à l'oubli un jour avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'embrasser, doucement, de le toucher comme s'il était fragile et de le faire se sentir aimé. Personne autour d'eux ne comprend ce qui se passe, mais ils n'en ont rien à faire, parce qu'ils s'aiment, et que lorsque l'on s'aime, tout va mieux. Et la guerre va mieux, et ils commencent à gagner, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à la bataille finale... » La voix se taisait soudain, alors qu'il sentait de minuscules larmes mouiller son épaule. Et il prit la suite.

- La bataille finale, où après avoir affronté pendant des heures leurs anciens amis, leurs ennemis de toujours, après avoir affronté l'enfer et vu les gens qu'ils aimaient mourir, ils se sont retrouvés façe à celui par lequel tout était arrivé, et ils l'ont tué. Et tout était fini, fini, et ils étaient si heureux, qu'ils n'ont pas vu un des ennemis leur jeter un dernier sort, et que c'était trop tard, qu'il était en train de mourir dans ses bras, dans mes bras, et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, et que j'ai prié, prié pour qu'on me le rende, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour que... pour que tu reviennes. »

Ils étaient tous les deux en larmes maintenant, alors que des corps bougeaient pour se retrouver façe à face, qu'un regard vert plongeait dans un marron qui était pour la première fois depuis des mois clair, qui comprenait ce qui se passait, qui le voyait enfin, avec ce regard si spécial qui le faisait se sentir aimer. Et ensemble ils finissaient l'histoire, dans un dernier baiser au goùt de sel.

« Et alors tu es revenu à la vie, mais j'ai commencé à ne plus me souvenir, de toi, de nous, du passé, de ce que l'on avait mangé la veille au soir, je ne me souvenais plus en quelle année j'étais, je ne savais plus si tu étais un ennemi, si tu m'aimais, si je te haïssais, je ne savais plus, plus du tout..

- Et pendant cinq ans, tu as fait des rechutes, tu t'es remis, tu m'as laissé espérer, tu allais mieux, mais toujours, toujours, ce regard fantôme alors que tu cherchais désespérément à rester avec moi, et puis, les médecins, les spécialistes, les sorts, tout, on a tout essayé, mais rien ne marchait...

- Alors je t'ai demandé si on pouvait aller sur la plage une dernière fois pour se souvenir de nos après-midi ensemble, quand tout le monde allait bien...

- Une dernière fois avant la fin... »

Et leurs lèvres se touchaient, se rencontraient, un simple baiser d'adieu, la dernière preuve de son amour qu'il pouvait lui donner avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Le peu de forces qu'il gardait pour pouvoir murmurer son nom une seule fois et céder enfin à la tentation de fermer ses yeux et de se reposer pour de bon, alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée et laborieuse.

« Je t'aime, Harry...

- Théo... Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours, toute ma vie, et ensuite, ensuite quand je te rejoindrais la-haut, on pourra aller à la plage tous les jours, manger des glaces chaque matin devant la télé, commander des ramens pour ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine, jeter des sorts aux plantes de la voisine pour qu'elles chantent l'hymne français, on pourra à nouveau faire les magasins et faire soupirer Hermione, tu pourras prendre James dans tes bras et le faire tournoyer en l'air, et Albus s'endormira sur ton épaule, et toujours, toujours, on sera toujours ensemble. » Chaque mot, chaque phrase ponctué d'un baiser, à travers les larmes qui tombaient désormais sans contrôle de ses yeux, noyant le visage de son aimé à travers un rideau de pluie fine, pendant que doucement, il le laissait s'allonger dans le sable, que ses yeux le fixaient, incapable de parler, incapable de respirer, attendant la fin. « Adieu, mon amour. »

Et ses lèvres scellés aux siennes, il inhalait le dernier soupir de l'homme qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bien, qui l'avait rendu heureux, comblé, laissant échapper un unique sanglot de peine si immense qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux chatains si uniques et doux, agrippant sa chemise qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble, continuant à lui raconter ce qu'ils feraient ensemble, incohérent.

Et le soleil se couchait doucement sur eux, alors que plus un seul ne regardait le ciel, les enveloppant d'un halo de lumière, faisant briller les larmes comme des perles aux yeux du brun, que le visage apaisé de son amant devenait celui d'un ange et qu'il semblait si calme, seulement endormi. Et le ciel emportait son enfant avec lui dans son traineau, l'emportait rejoindre sa mère et les autres, pour une attente qui ne serait jamais bien longue, avant que son aimé et leur famille ne viennent le rejoindre, un jour.

* * *

See? Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, quand à moi je retourne à mes partiels qui approchent. Trop vite. Happy Samhain en retard, Joyeux Noël en avance. Love ya.  
Force Rouge


End file.
